This invention relates to the arming of bombs and especially to a reusable, arming-wire pull-out and snag-prevention member.
Prior to the present invention, all positive fin-arming means required the securing of the arming wire to some point on the bomb rack. When the bomb was released, the arming wire was withdrawn from the fuse and remained on the bomb rack. The slip stream forces caused the wire to whip against the bomb rack and aircraft structure thereby causing structural damage.